The invention relates to a process for stopping of a rotating, record-shaped information medium.
CD-player or video record player are for instance equipped with a loading--and unloading device into which the information medium, a compact disc or a video record, is manually inserted or out of which the same can be taken by hand. After inserting the record, the record is automatically brought into the reproduction position. By means of a so-called STOP-key the user of the CD-player can at any time interrupt the reproduction of a record. The record will be stopped and moved automatically into the unloading position so that the user can remove the record from the loading device for instance in order to be able to insert a different record.
Before, however, the record is brought from the reproducing position into the unloading position, the same should be braked possibly to full-stop by the motor of the record drive in order to avoid damage of its sensitive surface during the unloading process.
The rotational speed of a record is not constant, because in a CD-player the system concerned is, contrary to a CAV (constant-angular-velocity) system which keeps the angular velocity constant, a CLV (constant-linear-velocity) system which keeps the linear velocity constant.
It can therefore absolutely be the case that the record still rotates during the unloading process, either in the reproducing direction or even in the reverse direction, depending on the braking action by the motor, i.e., not enough or too much. Also because the mass and the diameter are different from record to record and because the small mini-CD exists besides, it may occur that the record is still rotating during the unloading process. As mentioned already the sensitive surface of a record, which still rotates during the automatic unloading process, can easily be damaged.
In order to make certain that the record really is stopped at the beginning of the unloading process, there should be provided a short waiting time between the braking of the record and the unloading process as a time clearance during which the record can run down. This measure has, however, the draw-back that the unloading process will be delayed.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a process for the stopping of a rotating, record-shaped information medium such that the rotating information medium will be fast and reliably braked down to total stop for unloading.